<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword to the Heavens by Kazanma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049329">Sword to the Heavens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma'>Kazanma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dreams, Holding a sword to someone's neck is enough to make them fall in love with you, Implied Relationships, M/M, Swords, methinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he'll be sure that the sword pointing at his neck will be the same as the one he dreams about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhardt/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sword to the Heavens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, he imagines, a sword will be pointing at his neck, and Reinhardt won't be able to do anything about it. Even in his dreams, the sole idea of it is familiar, it's all he can think about. There's always this same dream, of the same man, holding the sword, asking for him to surrender. </p><p>His voice is one of the few things that he doesn't seem to forget. </p><p>Like a madman, he searches through Askr, as if that voice could reach him again. </p><p>To this day, Reinhardt keeps searching. Unaware that the voice he hears he'll never reach again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>